


Things You Said Over the Commlink

by park3rborn



Series: Things You Said (Kylux Short Fics) [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fever, Genderbending, I was stuck at an airport when I wrote this, Lesbians in Space, Not Beta Read, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sweatiness, Thinking You're Invincible But Really Being Sick As A Dog, could you call this hurt/comfort? it's literal hurt., swearing is kylo ren's favorite, you may call me... witty oneliner ending person...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/park3rborn/pseuds/park3rborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren gets sick and the General laughs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Said Over the Commlink

              Kylo Ren prided herself on never, ever getting sick. Hux would get laid up for more than a week if she even caught a so much as a cold, which happened at least three times a year. She was convinced Hux kept getting sick because Hux never slept properly. She would go to bed before Hux and wake up a few hours after Hux, even on early training mornings for Ren. Hux also rarely left the ship for any reason besides imminent explosions, whereas the knight was normally gone at least twice a week to a different planet, so it was likely Ren was just immune to a variety of diseases and illnesses whereas Hux was very much the germaphobe and kept everything absolutely sanitary. Ren was sure that her own immune system was like Starkiller Base. Impenetrable. Too menacing for viruses and bacteria to even try to make her sick. However, soon after a trip to Naboo in the local summer, the tables turned.

              It started as a weird feeling in the back of her throat a few days after leaving the wet planet, like she drank a lot of orange juice after a workout and there was just snot building up, but couldn’t be expelled. She chalked it up to the dryness caused by the heat in the ship. Just a little throat irritation. She didn’t mention it to anybody, especially not to Hux, because it was probably nothing.

              The following day, Ren was going through a defensive training exercise, mainly balance mixed with some acrobatics. All was well, despite the drainage in her throat. It had been an hour or so when she felt suddenly sick to her stomach which balancing precariously on top of a suspended barrel. Her head began to pound, and she lost her footing, slipping off the metal and falling with a loud “FUCK!” and a thud as she landed on her side, helmeted head thunking against the ground. “Fuck,” she hissed again, feeling warm blood trickle from one of her eyebrows down the slopes of her face, mixing in with the sweat. A med droid, automatically summoned by the impact, trundled into the room, the vacuum doors hissing as they opened and shut. Ren released her helmet from her face to check the damage with her hands.

              “Ren?” a staticky voice came from behind her. She groaned softly as she rolled over to face the droid. To her dismay, a small version of Hux was being projected on a small holo. Even tiny and pixelated, Ren could see the concerned and irritated look on her face. The knitted brows and the frown were very easily identifiable looks.

              “Ren, are you bleeding?”

              She brought a finger gingerly to above her right eye, finding a cut. “Fuck.”

              Hux sighed, “Get patched up. I’ll talk to you after our meeting with the Supreme Leader today. Try not to kill yourself before then.” A quiet _vwoop_ signaled the disappearance of tiny Hux, and Ren grudgingly allowed the droid to clean her face off. She would have left it, but a meeting with the Supreme Leader required her to not look or feel like she had just fallen from 30 feet on her face.

              The Supreme Leader droned on about how some mission to some planet that started with an E was to the First Order. Hux was bright eyed, nodding along as the Supreme Leader talked about other boring things. Kylo Ren, on the other hand, was trying desperately to not pass out on the ground. She swore the heat in the room was lower than usual, but Hux was sweating slightly, and she was always cold. If she didn’t shift around, the room would feel like it was sliding down around her. Nothing anyone was saying as really sticking anyway, so she busied herself with minor fidgeting. Hux was becoming irritated with her girlfriend’s wiggling about, but remained focused on her commander. She would berate her later.

              “Kylo Ren, do you have anything to add to this?” Supreme Leader Snoke intoned, making Ren snap up to attention.

              “No, Supreme Leader.”

              “General Hux, see to it that Kylo Ren is supervised and taken care of on this mission.”

              Ren honestly had no idea what the Supreme Leader was talking about. Internally, she scolded herself for not properly listening. _What is wrong with me?_

              “Yes, Supreme Leader,” Hux bowed. The hologram faded out, and Hux turned sharply to her counterpart. “What the actual fuck is wrong with you?”

              “What?”

              “Don’t ‘what’ me. Were you even listening at all to any of this?”

              Kylo Ren was silent, passively looking over Hux’s ear.

              Hux snapped her fingers. “ _Finalizer_ to Knight Ren, are you in there?”

              “’m fine,” Ren muttered.

              Hux huffed and grabbed Kylo Ren’s gloved hand with her own, and tugged her out of the room and practically dragged her to her quarters. The door closing solidly behind them, Hux removed Ren’s helmet with practiced movements, revealing the gauze secured across Ren’s eyebrow.

              “What did you do to yourself?” she asked.

              “I slipped.”

              “You never slip.”

              “It was a slippery barrel.”

              “You’ve got the Force. How could you slip?”

              “That’s not how the Force works,” Ren mumbled. Her head was hurting again and she was very tired, so she went over to Hux’s crisply made bed and flopped down on it with a grunt.

              “Your filthy robes are going to spread God knows what on my sheets,” Hux protested.

              “These are my sheets, don’ be stupid,” she slurred, closing her eyes.

              Hux’s eyes narrowed. “Are you drunk?” She didn’t respond. Hux moved to the bed. She pushed sweaty, dark locks out of the way and placed the back of her hand against Ren’s forehead, feeling hot, sticky skin. “Christ, you’re sick, aren’t you?”

              “What?” dark eyes met blue eyes. Her pupils were blown wide and her eyes were glassy. “Never get sick.”

              “You _are_ sick.” Hux laughed. “You’re actually sick.”

              “I’m fine.”

              “Where are you right now, Ren?”

              “My room?”

              “Since when does your room have made sheets?”

              Ren lifted her head from the pillow, realizing Hux was right. “Shit.”

              “Didn’t you get caught out in the rain the last day we were at that convention in Naboo?”

              Ren grunted in response.

              “I’m getting you medicine.”

              “I’m not sick!” she protested, head throbbing.

              “If you’re not sick, then what am I thinking right now?”

              “Millicent needs more cat food.”

              “Wrong, and I picked up food yesterday. Go to sleep. I’ll be back.”

              “Fuc--” was all Ren got out before Hux was gone to the med bay. Ren felt goosebumps prickling up on her arms, so she pulled off her boots to keep Hux from yelling at her, and wiggled underneath the duvet. She was still shivering, so she used the Force to turn the heat dial by the door, hearing the heater kick back on. She was still cold, but Hux only had the duvet and regular sheets on the bed. She knew Hux kept extra blankets by the bathroom, but that would require actually getting up. Turning up the heat in itself was exhausting, so she was out of luck until Hux came back. The comm on her wrist beeped annoyingly, so she hit the main button to shut it off. She closed her eyes, passed out for a bit, and then woke up shivering again.

              “I must be dying,” she said aloud to the ceiling.

              “You’re what?” Hux’s voice came from under the covers.

              “What the fuck?” she jumped.

              “Do you remember answering my call?”

              “What?”

              “I called to ask you if you would prefer cherry or grape meds and you apparently fell asleep.”

              “I…”

              “I’m bringing you both. They both taste like shit, so don’t get excited. You’d better not infect me, by the way, or we’re breaking up.”

              After what felt like hours, Hux came back with a smug look on her face and several small, brightly colored boxes in hand.

              “Did you turn up the heat in here?”

              Ren shrugged.

              “Did you get up to do that?”

              “No. I used the Force.”

              “I thought you said, ’ _That’s not the way the Force works_ ’.”

              “Just give me the goddamn medicine.” The tickle in her throat had stopped but she could feel her nose clogging up. It was like she was suffocating.

              Hux poured off a small cupful of bright red liquid and offered it to Ren. “It’s cherry but it’ll taste like ass,” she warned.

              Kylo Ren scoffed and tossed back the medicine. Immediately, she realized Hux was right. It didn’t taste like ass, but it did _not_ taste like cherry in any sense of the name. She coughed and fought back the urge to immediately vomit.

              “Welcome to the world of the sick, baby,” Hux chuckled, taking back the cup.

              Within an hour, she went from shivering to sweating to feeling all right, and then going back to shivering. Her nose was all but entirely stuffed. “What kind of self-sabotage bullshit is this, Hux?”

              “It’s called your body fighting off an infection so that’s what it does. Honestly, did you not get any proper education in training to be a knight?"

              For the next couple days, Hux played nurse. Her girlfriend’s fever resolved itself within three days, but she had a horrible dry cough for a week. It was gross for Hux and it was painful for Ren. She ended up losing her voice, so Hux couldn’t even leave any room that she was in because she couldn’t call her. She was convinced she was dying the whole week. The General ended up not getting sick from Ren’s coughing and hacking, which made Ren suspect Hux had somehow infected her on Naboo. The General refused to comment.

**Author's Note:**

> this was trash and I wrote it like two weeks ago when I was stranded at the dfw airport in texas.... im sorry


End file.
